


Dance

by ten_out_of_tenma



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Old Fic, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_out_of_tenma/pseuds/ten_out_of_tenma
Summary: Atsuko Tenma, who was in love with the pretty blonde boy (Johan Liebert), asked him out to the dance. She waits for a long period of time just for him when it was time - will she get the chance to spend the late night with him?
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Original Character(s), Original Character x Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This Monster fic was written back in 2019 so it's pretty old. Hope you enjoy this cringy fic!

“ Um, excuse me, Johan.?”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“ There was a dance event coming up next week and I bought two tickets..I was wondering if you were interested in-..” she paused, having difficulty saying the word.  
He smiled with a nod of understandment, “ I would love to.” 

~ 

Atsuko was all dressed up for the one she really liked, Johan. She wore soft makeup, enhancing her beauty and facial features, she wore high heels bringing out her height to make her more taller, her hair was curled in waves like waves of an ocean, and her dress was soft pastel pink as gentle as the rouge in blush. She worked hard to look more presentable than she usually does just for Johan. But now it’s her time to show off what she’s got in her physical beauty.  
She was very excited to see the man she asked out on the dance. Especially that he accepted the invite to the dance.

She was ready, ready to shine like a diamond and a star, and ready to dance with Prince Charming on the dance floor. This was the first time in her life that she felt like a princess, like a protagonist in a story, like Cinderella entering the royal ball. 

Entering inside the dance room, there were many crowded people. There was a flood of drinks of wine and alcohol and snacks. The lights gleamed in neutral lighting on the dance floor with couples embracing each other in their arms. The black-haired girl imagined the moment she was going to finally experience from her dreams. She was going to dance with Prince Charming! This was what she wanted, but she may want some more, like a romantic time with the blonde man, maybe hugging? Making-out? Or maybe even more physical contact? You get the point, but this young woman was too nervous yet excited to see the blonde man. The young woman continued to day dream of Johan dressed up as well in a fine suit like a prince and take her away on the dance floor. 

But then...it’s been hours, and he still hasn’t come to the dance. No sign of him in the room at all. Atsuko sighed under her breath, sitting at one of the two-seated tables near a mini bar. She had a glass of water and swirled the beverage around, resting her head on her hand in boredom. He seems to be not coming at all, she upsetly thought.  
The happy couples dancing on the dance floor made Atsuko a bit lonely. The cheerful laughs, the gleeful smiles, the romantic moments that couples were having wanted to make Atsuko to hide inside a hole. Her Prince Charming was most likely not coming to swoop in and give her the time of her life. In fact, a blonde freckled man awkwardly leaped over to where the black-haired girl was sitting. She was alone at a table after all.

He cleared his throat, “Ehem, um, hello there. It looks like you’ve been sitting here for hours, may I join you?” 

The woman gave a slight shrug, “Sure, I wouldn’t mind.” 

The man pulled in the chair and sat. The two were awkward in silence between them while there was a whole loud background noise. 

“So, uh, do you have a date.?.” The blonde freckled man tugged his suit tie, loosening it which he does when he feels nervous and awkward. 

“Well,” Atsuko’s head still rested on her head while the other hand was twirling around the beverage in her cup, “I do, but he’s probably not coming after all.” 

“Oh, I see..” 

“How about you? Do you have a date?” 

“I, don’t,..”

“Oh, I assume you’re with some friends?”

He chuckled nervously, “I don’t really have friends here, I’m just here by myself.” 

Atsuko looked at the distance, again at the happy couples laughing, smiling, kissing, enjoying their moment. She felt tired of waiting for her time to dance and she felt it was needed for her to dance too. But she couldn’t dance alone on the dance floor.  
She then rose from her seat and leant out her hand, “Well, may I have this dance?” She smiled at the freckled man.

To his surprise, it was his crush asking him out to dance! He looked at her in a quite of shock, but inside he was jumping in joy. His heart raced around in a race track, driving in so much emotion. He then extended his hand out and placed it on her hand.  
“I-I would love to.” The voice cracked a bit by feeling nervous and uneasy.


End file.
